WHY ?
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Naruto bingung... kenapa setiap Naruto dekat dengan Hinata, pasti Hinata menghindar atau blushing, atau pingsan padahal mereka sepasang kekasih... Hinata memberi tahu kenapa dia begitu.Warning: OOC, AU, Oneshot, kayaknya judul gak nyambung.


**Chara Naruto punya Mashashi-sensei**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, MissTypo, Straight, AU.**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance, Maybe Humor.**

**Naruto: 17 tahun**

**Hinata: 17 tahun**

**Seting jauh dari jaman ninja.**

**Dont like? Don't read!**

**WHY ?**

**Normal POV**

Siang hari itu, terdapat sepasang kekasih muda yang sedang makan siang bersama diatap saat istirahat sekolah. Yang satu seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan memiliki 3 garis dikedua pipinya yang seperti kumis kucing dan memiliki kulit berwarna tan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan yang seorang lagi, seorang gadis berambut ungu tua yang panjang, bermata ungu tanpa pupil, dan berkulit putih seperti susu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah pacarnya, Hinata. Setiap kali Naruto mendekati Hinata, kalau tidak menghindar, pasti muka Hinata memerah atau pingsan. Lama kelamaan, Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Hinata terhadapnya. Memang, mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun tapi, mereka tidak pernah berciuman ataupun berpelikkan. Paling hanya sebatas pegangan tangan dan makan bersama saja. Sesungguhnya, ingin sekali Naruto melakukan hal lebih kepada kekasihnya itu. Tapi, dia tidak ingin merusak masa depan, dan memperburuk hubungannya. Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata yang sedang menyuguhkan teh.

"A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata gagap dengan muka memerah.(**A/N:** Hinata memang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu)

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil bergeser mendekati Hinata yang dengan pelan, Hinata menghindari Naruto.

"Bo-boleh. A-apa itu Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata lagi dengan muka memerah sambil memainkan jarinya yang sedari tadi tertinggal(?).

"Kenapa setiap aku mendekatimu, kau selalu menghindar atau pingsan sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka merengut.

"I-itu… Ka-karena dulu,"

"Dulu?"

"I-iya,"

"Kapan? Coba kau ceritakan Hinata-chan,"

"I-iya,"

**(Devil Laugh: Khu khu khu*menyeringai*)**

**Flashback On sekaligus cerita Hinata( 10 tahun lalu)**

"Hinata-chan~~," panggil Naruto kecil sambil menghampiri hinata yang sedang berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata gagap.(**A/N**: Hinata memang dari dulu sudah gagap)

"Bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini ya," ucap Naruto riang sambil menepuk pundak Hinata dan memperlihatkan buku soal yang berada ditangannya.

"A-apa itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung sambil memegang buku yang Naruto serahkan tadi.

"Ini buku soal yang Iruka-sensei berikan padaku. Karena nilaiku selalu dibawah lima, aku disuruh mengerjakan soal yang banyak ini. Kata Iruka-sensei, kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas tujuh, aku akan dibelikan ramen," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu, a-aku harus bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tolong bantu aku mengerjakannya ya Hinata-chan! Kata sensei, aku tidak boleh minta orang lain mengerjakannya tapi, kalau minta bantuan teman, katanya boleh," jawab Naruto lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, i-itu soalnya tentang pelajaran a-apa saja Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku soal yang tadi ia pegang kepada Naruto.

"Matematika, Kanji, Sejarah, sama Bahasa Jepang, hehehe. Banyak ya? Kalau Hinata-chan tidak mau, aku akan minta yang lain saja," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"A-aku mau Bantu kok Naruto-kun. Ka-kalau gitu, kita ke perpustakaan saja untuk mengerjakan itu. Bo-boleh tahu, kapan soal itu dikumpulkan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan disampin Naruto untuk ke perpustakaan.

"Besok. Hehe,"

"Oh, ka-kalau begitu cepat,"

**(Skip Time)**

Kebesokan harinya….(saat istirahat)

"Hinata-chan~~" teriak Naruto heboh sambil berlari kearah Hinata yang baru keluar kelas.

"A-ada ap-," tanpa diduga, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat saking senangnya.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, aku dapat nilai sembilan," ucap Naruto riang sambil memeluk Hinata erat dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan Hinata.

BLUSH

Sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan Memanas dengan sempurna.

HYUUNG

"Hinata-chan? Kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkan mautnya itu. Dan ternbyata, Hinata telah sukses pingsan dengan muka memerah.

"Waaa~~ Hinata-chan pingsan! Waaa~~ bangun Hinata-chan, bangun!" teriak Naruto panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Hinata yang lemas itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Be-begitu ceritanya Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya itu.

"Jadi gara-gara aku ya Hinata-chan? Gomenne," ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda merasa bersalah.

"Eh, i-itu bukan salah Naruto-kun kok," ucap Hinata sambil mendekati Naruto karena merasa dia yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Tanpa diketahui Hinatam Naruto tersenyum menyeringai dalam keadaan menundukkan kepala. Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan cepat. Ia langsung memeluk Hinata yang sudah ada didekatnya.

"Hehehe~~ Ketipu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan memper-erat pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

HYUUNG

"Hei Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, jangan pingsan dong. Hey~,"

**Shuryo**

**Selesai…. XD**

**Fic NaruHina nya selesai…**

**Gaje banget kan endingnya… wkwkwk**

**Dasar Hinata… Dasar Naruto…**

**Oke Minna-san Plis Review or Flame nya… ^o^**


End file.
